¡Sobre mi cadaver!
by Anitikis
Summary: Atenea estaba echando chispas por cierta noticia, y el hecho de que Poseidón se apareciera y la provocara no ayudaba mucho que digamos "Si era necesario yo misma intervendría en la situación asi tuviera a todo el Olimpo, el Inframundo y los titanes sobre mí, pero jamás, y óiganlo bien, jamás una hija mía terminara casada con un hijo de Poseidón ¿quedo claro? ¡JAMAS! " /ONE-SHOT/


_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece, son propiedad de la mente de los griegos (en caso de los dioses) y de Rick Riordan. Solo puedo adjudicarme la trama, asi que cuidado mortales que osen robármela o la ira de los dioses se cernirá sobre vuestras cabezas (?)._

**Aclaración:** Por raro que parezca, hace poco termine de leer El Héroe Perdido. ¿La razón? recién en Julio salió a la venta el libro en Argentina y odio leer libros en la computadora porque siento que es como leer un fic. ¿A que quiero llegar? Cuando escribí la historia aun no lo había leído y ya no quise cambiar la trama, asi que tendrán que hacer de cuenta de que la cosa termino con El Ultimo Héroe del Olimpo. A lo que me refiero es a no más semidioses nuevos, ni Campamento Júpiter, ni nada... Perdón, prometo incluir todo esto en la próxima historia de la saga que escriba.

* * *

**¡Sobre mi cadaver!**

******Percy POV**

Era un viernes a finales de mayo, una tarde perfecta en New York. A pesar de ser primavera, el sol calentaba algo más de lo normal ese día lo que genero que muchas personas decidieran visitar Central Park: deportistas, pintores, parejas, estudiantes y hasta ejecutivos de gran importancia. Entre esta variopinta cantidad de personas nos hallábamos mi novia y yo: una pareja normal de jóvenes semidioses… Bueno habría que resaltar que de normal no teníamos nada, porque siempre que podíamos terminábamos metidos en algún lio relacionado con el Olimpo, pero últimamente las cosas estaban bastante calmadas y nuestras vidas marchaban regidas por una rutina diaria simple similar a la de la mayoría de adolescentes neoyorkinos. Como todos los días, al terminar con mis actividades escolares, tome el tren desde el East Village hasta el Upper East Side y espere paciente a que Annabeth saliera de su instituto a fin de acompañarla hasta su casa, pero hoy en particular, y aprovechando que el clima estaba excelente, ambos decidimos dar una vuelta por el parque.

Yo vestía unos jeans azules desgastados, unos tenis blancos y una clásica chamarra deportiva de futbol americano morada con detalles en color blanco perteneciente a mi preparatoria, junto a la letra G bordada en mi pectoral izquierdo. Ella traía puesta una falda estilo escocesa azul marino con recuadros de color verde; una camisa azul celeste cerrada hasta el cuello por un lazo hecho de la misma tela de la falda; un blazer azul marino, con el escudo de la Academia Marymount bordado en el bolsillo superior izquierdo; medias que le llegaban casi hasta la rodilla, azules por supuesto; y zapatos negros. Se preguntaran quizá porque mi chica sabia vestía un uniforme tan particular, bueno la respuesta es bastante simple: Atenea. Si, su madre, quien a propósito me odia, se encargo de matricular a Annabeth en uno de los institutos más costosos de Manhattan. Según ella argumento que lo hizo porque alguien tan inteligente como su hija solo debía recibir educación de primera categoría, pero todo el mundo sabe que solo lo hizo para que no asistiéramos juntos a la Preparatoria Goode.

Veníamos tomados de la mano, cada uno bebiendo un frapuccino de Starbucks, mas yo cargaba además sobre mi espalda con ambas mochilas... Era algo que ya se me había hecho una costumbre, y aunque a veces la mochila de Annabeth pesara toneladas por tantos libros de arquitectura que cargaba no dejaba de hacerlo. El silencio se cernía bajo nosotros desde hacia varios minutos, más precisamente desde que dejamos la tienda de Starbucks. En todo el camino que recorrimos desde la Quinta avenida hasta acercarnos al lago Le Reservoir, estudie durante intervalos con la mirada el gesto de mi novia y podía jurar por el Estigio que estaba molesta. Ahora bien no sabía si en realidad estaba molesta del todo conmigo, razón por la cual decidí romper el hielo.

-Estabas celosa- comente con una sonrisa, provocando que Annabeth se volteara instantáneamente para enfrentarme y soltara mi mano… Bueno, creo que ya metí la pata. Debí ser más sutil.

-Claro que no- respondió ella tajante, al tiempo que tomaba asiento en uno de los tantos bancos libres que había en el parque y se cruzaba de brazos dejando su frapuccino a un lado… Por supuesto que estaba celosa. Luego de conocerla por más de cinco años, yo podía saber perfectamente cuando algo la hacía rabiar y adoraba que eso pasara. Sus ojos grises tormenta adoptaban un brillo mortífero pero especial, su frente se arrugaba ligeramente y sus mejillas enrojecidas se inflaban como el cuerpo de un pez globo… Era adorable, mas no podía comentarlo porque si no sufriría una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-Admítelo Annabeth, si casi te abalanzas sobre la pobre chica- deje ambas mochilas en un costado del banco para tomar asiento junto a ella, y estaba a punto de abrazarla cuando de improviso volvió a levantarse... Al parecer, esto de que admitiera sus celos me tomaría más trabajo de lo que tenía previsto asi que no hice otra cosa más que terminarme el frapuccino viendo como mi novia caminaba en círculos en frente de mi.

-¡Que no! Y déjame decirte que alguien que vista una falda tan corta junto a una camisa tan escotada de pobre no tiene nada- argumento ella con mucho sarcasmo, provocando yo soltara una carcajada.

El motivo de que Annabeth estuviera asi de celosa era que, mientras comprábamos las bebidas en Starbucks, la cajera del local no dejo de coquetear conmigo en todo momento. No hace falta aclarar que a mi chica sabia aquello no le gusto nada, pero yo no tenía la culpa de haber heredado el aspecto físico de Poseidón y además no hice nada para alentar las intenciones de la cajera. Lo peor del caso fue que aquella chica hasta se tomo el atrevimiento entregarme junto con mi bebida una tarjeta con su número de teléfono, cosa que casi provoco que mi novia saltara el mostrador y se le fuera encima.

-¿Lo ves? A leguas se te nota- respondí sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, consiguiendo que Annabeth rodara los ojos y volviera a sentarse en el banco cruzándose de brazos.

-Por enésima vez sesos de alga, te digo que no estaba celosa- era testaruda, eso no había ni como negarlo. Sabía que si continuaba picándola de ese modo seguro jamás lo admitiría y hasta terminaría arrojándome el frapuccino en la cabeza, razón por la cual cambie de estrategia… Si quería que lo admitiera, tendría que usar mis encantos.

-¿En serio? Porque no quiero ser el novio de una chica que tenga una nariz más grande que la de pinocho- le dije al oído con voz muy suave, provocando que Annabeth se ruborizaran levemente pero aun asi sonriera pícaramente. Y es que cada vez que le hablaba asi instantáneamente conseguía que todo su enojo desapareciera, aunque esta técnica solo servía cuando estábamos a solas.

-En ese caso, ¿me dejarías?- inquirió ella siguiéndome el juego, al tiempo que giraba la cabeza para que nuestros ojos se encontraran. Estando asi, separados por tan solo milímetros, no pude resistirme y acabe con la distancia existente robándole un beso fugaz, cosa que la hizo reír… ¡Por los dioses! Como amaba su risa. Para mí era más armoniosa que cualquier pieza musical, inclusive aun mas que esos aburridos conciertos de música clásica que mi novia solía obligarme a escuchar a veces los fines de semana.

-Mmm creo que mientras pudiera hacer esto ese detalle no me molestaría- le respondí a lo cual Annabeth solo atino a morderse el labio inferior antes de que volviera a besarla, pero esta vez siendo algo más que un simple beso fugaz. Para estar más cómodos, ella decidió sentarse sobre mis piernas y, cuando cortamos el contacto de nuestros labios por la falta de aire, descanso su cabeza sobre mi pecho-Ya admítelo- agregue, al tiempo que acariciaba su rostro con mucha delicadeza y de paso acomodaba algunos mechones rebeldes tras su oreja.

-Si lo hago, ¿me dejaras en paz?- me pregunto suspirando, a lo que respondí asintiendo con la cabeza-Esta bien lo admito, estaba celosa pero es que esa tipa era una zorra de primera categoría que ni siquiera parecía reparar en el detalle de que íbamos tomados de la manos y te coqueteaba- era adorable. A veces no podía entender como semejante chica pudo siquiera fijarse en mí. Yo era un desastre tamaño jumbo: vivía metido en problemas (ya que ellos siempre me encontraban a mí aunque yo no los buscara), mis notas en la escuela no eran muy buenas que digamos y la mayoría de los dioses del Olimpo me odiaban; pero aun asi Annabeth estaba a mi lado y me quería.

-Me encanta verte asi de enojada- le confesé a su oído sin dejar de acariciarle la cara, y, aunque no podía verle el rostro, al instante pude percibir como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas porque mis dedos notaron una temperatura más elevada en aquella zona -A pesar de que eres hija de la diosa de la sabiduría, cuando la ira te domina no lo demuestras- comente divertido, a lo cual Annabeth levanto la cabeza para mirarme fijamente a los ojos con el ceño fruncido -Déjame decirlo de otro modo, creo que el único que tiene motivos para estar celoso soy yo-

-Ahora si ya no entiendo sesos de alga. Nunca te di motivos para que estuvieras celoso, y además déjame recordarte que voy a un instituto donde solo asisten chicas- aquello lo dijo de mala gana, y es que siempre que podía me recriminaba el hecho de ir a una preparatoria mixta mientras ella tenía que soportar a las chicas engreídas de la Academia Marymount. Para colmo, el hecho de que yo jugara en el equipo de futbol americano de la preparatoria y fuera amigo de la mitad del equipo de porristas la hacía rabiar aun más… Otra vez, la culpa era de Atenea pero, como Annabeth jamás se atrevería a cuestionar las decisiones de su madre, yo terminaba cargando al muerto por negarme a buscar otra escuela.

-¿Es que acaso nunca te viste en un espejo?- ella instantáneamente llevo el dorso de su mano hasta mi frente y palpo mi temperatura... ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué me era tan difícil expresarme a veces?! En ese momento perdí la paciencia y decidí ser directo, razón por la cual tome su cara entre mis manos y la acerque hasta que su frente tomo contacto con la mía-¡Por los dioses! Annabeth eres hermosa... Cualquiera que te ve queda deslumbrado, y lamento si alguien no está de acuerdo conmigo pero a mis ojos eres más bonita que cualquiera de las hijas de Afrodita-

-Tampoco es para que te burles en mi cara- respondió rehacía mientras bajaba la mirada, como si pensara que estaba gastándole una broma y por supuesto que no era asi. Tal vez ella nunca lo noto (nótese el sarcasmo), pero siempre que salimos mínimo tres tipos se quedan embobados al verla pasar, y ese número se multiplica por cinco cuando es sábado por la noche y no lleva el uniforme de la Academia, descontando el hecho que cada vez vamos a las fiestas del futbol de mi preparatoria debo encargarme de espantar a los tipos borrachos que la acosan y eso casi siempre implica un pleito... En serio, por los encantos que heredo de Atenea yo termino metido broncas casi a diario.

-Es que digo la verdad. Ellas podrán ser muy bonitas, pero tú además de poseer belleza eres la persona más inteligente que he conocido y es como si eso se reflejara en tus ojos... No sé, tienes un brillo especial en la mirada que te vuelve única y hace que superes con creces a todo el sequito de barbies huecas que son hijas de Afrodita, incluso a ella misma- en ese instante sus mejillas se pusieron tan rojas como un semáforo, al mismo tiempo que sus labios esbozaron una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron.

-Cuando te lo propones puedes ser el semidiós más dulce de la tierra, sesos de alga- dijo, antes de colgarse de mi cuello y besarme efusivamente... Cuando Annabeth me besaba de esa forma, olvidaba por completo quien era, donde estaba y todos los problemas que pudiese tener en ese momento. Solo éramos ella y yo.

No pude evitar querer profundizar el beso, pero cuando lo intente algo me empujo contra la banca... Ya se los dije, cada vez que me besa es como si mi cerebro se desconectara, por eso tarde unos segundos en comprender que fue la misma Annabeth quien me empujo hacia atrás, y ahora permanecía de pie sobre el sendero de asfalto que atravesaba el parque. Miraba fijante hacia… ¿la nada? Bueno, a lo que me refiero era que frente a ella no había nada raro, más que un viejo olmo.

-¿Que sucede?- pegunte extrañado, mas ella no se inmuto siquiera cuando hable sino que continuo examinando con detenimiento un punto fijo en aquel árbol, parpadeando apenas lo necesario como para que no le ardieran los ojos. Estaba comenzando a preocuparme, asi que busque de inmediato a Contracorriente en mi bolsillo y me acerque hasta ella… Si algo o alguien nos atacaba, primero tendría que pasar sobre mi cadáver antes de ponerle un dedo encima a Annabeth.

-Sentí la presencia de alguien- respondió, pero aun asi seguía in prestarme atención. Solo observaba con minuciosidad el alrededor, como si buscara algo.

-Yo no veo nada raro- comente, al tiempo que observaba todo a nuestro alrededor buscando algún indicio de la presencia de algo sobrenatural. Cerré los ojos e intente concentrarme, para ver si yo también tenía la misma sensación, pero verdaderamente no sentía la presencia de ningún monstruo o criatura divina.

-Qué extraño, por un momento creí...- comento frunciendo el ceño, mas como si pensara en voz alta que como si me lo estuviera diciendo a mí, pero al instante negó con la cabeza y al fin sus ojos se posaron en los míos -No, olvida lo que dije-

La estudie detenidamente por unos segundos, pues luego de semejante escena no pensaba dejar las cosas en la nada ¿Qué acababa de sentir? Nuestras vidas jamás eran tranquilas, y que de la nada ella fuera capaz de detectar que algo o alguien nos rondaba me preocupaba bastante, pero cuando relajo el semblante y esbozo la picara sonrisa, que solo me dedicaba a mí cuando estábamos solos, olvide por completo lo sucedido.

-En ese caso, ¿en dónde nos quedamos?- pregunte sonriendo también al tiempo que tomaba sus manos para incitarla a seguirme de regreso a la banca, en donde yo volví a sentarme y a cargarla entre mis piernas.

-Déjame recordártelo- respondió susurrando en mi oído, para luego volver a besarme como lo hizo segundos atrás.

* * *

**Atenea POV**

Tendría que haber sido más cuidadosa. Olvide por completo que Annabeth es muy perspicaz, y que además nunca baja la guardia... Falto poco para que me descubriera. Pero bueno, luego de ver como el chico Jackson la besaba de esa forma no pude contener la rabia y termine acercándome demasiado a ellos. Por suerte, reaccione muy rápido y logre avanzar por el sendero hasta alejarme un poco de sin ser descubierta, aunque tampoco iban a descubrirme fácilmente si era invisible ¿verdad?

Suspire cansada tras un olmo al tiempo que me quitaba del cuello un pañuelo gris oscuro de Christian Dior, volviéndome asi visible a los ojos del mundo. Cualquiera que me viera en esos momentos pensaría que era solo una simple mortal... Bueno una simple mortal muy hermosa (porque mi cabello negro azabache y estos ojos grises que tenia siempre llamaban la atención de todo el mundo, en especial, y aunque no me gustara admitirlo, de los hombres) y que además vestía ropa de los diseñadores más famosos de aquella era. Hoy traía puesta una falda negra ajustada, que iba desde mi cintura hasta poco más arriba de la rodilla, de Jimmy Choo; una camisa semi transparente gris junto a un cinto, en un tono más oscuro, todo de Versace; zapatos de tacón alto, también grises, exclusivos de Giorgio Armani y unos anteojos de sol Dolce & Gabanna para hacer frente al sol y además no ser reconocida.

Guarde el pañuelo dentro del bolso Gucci que traía conmigo, y fue entonces cuando tome consciencia de que ya era hora de regalarle a mi hija uno parecido, porque siendo una señorita de diecisiete años no podía andar usando esa gorra de los Yankees cada vez que quisiera volverse invisible... A ver, no es que pensara que la ropa era lo más importante de todo como la hueca de Afrodita, pero un poco de elegancia al vestir no venia mal y menos aun cuando se le sacaba provecho a la situación para usar un accesorio simple que en realidad era un objeto mágico... Eso si era usar la cabeza.

Asi como estaba, escondida entre los árboles, voltee a observar a los muchachos, que ahora solo permanecían sentados en un banco y abrazados... ¡Puaj! Aun no podía entender que ve mi hija en aquel chico, si a la distancia se notaba que le faltaban algunas luces y que a veces lo que menos hacia era usar la cabeza. Al principio de todo esto, pensé que lo de Annabeth solo era un enamoramiento fugaz, pero ahora parecía que sus sentimientos iban muy en serio y aquello ya empezaba a preocuparme, más por el hecho de que joven en cuestión fuera un hijo de mi más grande archienemigo.

Continúe observándolos detenidamente: a los pocos segundos continuaron hablando, y a pesar de que no podía escuchar que se decían, parecía ser que a mi hija le gustaba lo que oía, porque traía en su rostro esa sonrisa radiante que jamás mostraba cuando estaba en un lugar concurrido, y al instante siguiente fue ella quien beso de nuevo al muchacho, provocando que mi disgusto aumentara… En ese momento tire furiosa los anteojos al suelo. ¡Le había dicho una y mil veces que debía comportarse como una señorita y no andar dando ese tipo espectáculos a plena luz del día como los hijos de Apolo o Afrodita!, aunque parecía ser que Annabeth ya solo escuchaba al hijo de Poseidón. Pero no pensaba dejar las cosas asi, ¡a no! Mañana cuando fuera a controlar la remodelación del Olimpo tendrían una larg…

-Disculpe señorita, pero sus anteojos se le cayeron y no creo que quiera dejarlos en el suelo- fui interrumpida por una voz masculina que hablo a mis espaldas, y de tan furiosa que estaba no me tome siquiera el trabajo de intentar reconocerlo, sino que me voltee rápidamente para enfrentarlo… Seguro que era otro baboso intentando ligar conmigo usando lo de los anteojos como excusa -¡¿Atenea?!- exclamo el hombre sorprendido, como si lo tomara por sorpresa el hecho de que semejante mujer pudiera ser alguien que ya conocía, y juro que en ese momento desee no haberme quitado el pañuelo de invisibilidad.

Eso sí que tenía que ser alguna broma pesada de las Moiras… De todos los dioses, semidioses, mortales y criaturas mitológicas tenía que ser justo la persona que mas detestaba quien me encontrara allí. Iba vestido con un pantalón y zapatos de vestir negros, y una camisa azul de tonalidad clara. Eso era extraño, puesto que Poseidón no usaba otra cosa que no fueran esas horribles camisas hawaianas pasadas de moda.

-Me lleva la que...- maldije en voz muy baja y cerrando los ojos, pero al instante fui interrumpida.

-Pero que pequeño es el mundo- comento divertido, antes de sonreír abiertamente mostrando sus perfectos y blancos dientes… Lo odiaba. Jamás perdía oportunidad para usar sus encantos frente a cualquier persona o animal que fuera del sexo femenino. Y aun no podía comprender que le veían todas las mujeres. ¡Por favor, solo hay verlo! El tipo es un completo ególatra cuando se lo propone, como si su meta fuera igualar al idiota de Apolo.

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí, Poseidón?- pregunte tajante, puesto que ya tenía suficiente con aguantar al dios del mar durante las sesiones en el Olimpo como para venir a soportarlo en otro lado…. Es más, ni siquiera en esas reuniones lo aguantaba puesto que lo único que hacia este oligofrénico era provocar a mi padre, a mí o a Hades, cuando este estaba presente claro.

-Lo mismo podría preguntar- retruco él sin dejar de sonreír, consiguiendo que yo le dedicara una mirada glaciar -Ya, sobrina no te lo tomes tan a pecho que terminaras llena de arrugas-

-¡No me llames sobrina!- le grite furiosa, provocando que unas personas, que en esos momentos corrían a través del parque se voltearan a observarnos… Si había algo que de verdad me molestara, era que alguien me recordara que estaba emparentada con mi peor enemigo. A ver ¿Por qué las Moiras tenían que hacernos familiares cercanos? ¿No pudieron, simplemente, hacer que este retardado fuera un primo segundo de mi padre o algo asi? Eso me hubiese evitado muchísimos disgustos.

-Uy que mal humor que traes- comento despreocupado mi interlocutor, pero al ver que mi enojo estaba incrementándose y ya comenzaba a ser visible mediante un aura rojiza que cubría mis hombros Poseidón agrego -Uno de mis arrecifes está contaminado y necesito que alguien cuide de los peces hasta que solucionemos el problema, asi que vine a dejarlos en un acuario que está cerca de aquí-

El hombre de ojos verdes me miro expectante esperando alguna respuesta, mas yo únicamente atine a quitarle los anteojos de las manos y colocármelos, dando asi por finalizada aquella conversación. Solo quería que se fuera y me dejara en paz… Ya estaba bastante molesta por ver a su hijo manosear a mi hija como para que este imbécil continuara provocarme, yo terminara adoptando mi forma real y destruyera medio Manhattan, con todo lo que costo reparar los daños de la última pelea con los titanes.

-Aun no respondiste mi pregunta, y no me iré hasta que saber que estabas haciendo aquí picarona- dijo Poseidón con una amplia sonrisa como si acabara de leerme el pensamiento y me estuviese respondiendo, mas yo casi no lo escuchaba porque me quede observando nuevamente a nuestros hijos.

Más que observar al chico Jackson, observaba a Annabeth… A veces me costaba creer cuanto había crecido. Parecía que fue ayer cuando conocí a Frederick Chase en la biblioteca de Harvard, y de eso ya habían pasado más de diecisiete años. No era un tipo que sobresaliera en la multitud ni que tuviera una orbe de chicas alborotadas a su alrededor, pero logro captar mi atención por ser alguien brillante, sencillo y de buen corazón. En ese aspecto, y por supuesto en el cabello, Annabeth se parecía mucho a él. De mí había heredado únicamente el color de los ojos, y bueno lo que todos mis hijos poseen: una mente desarrollada… Pero ella tenía además un carácter fuerte muy similar al mío, cosa que JAMAS me atreveré a decir en voz alta.

Tenía que admitir además que la belleza de mi hija había comenzado a sobresalir estos últimos años y, como lo dijo el chico Jackson, físicamente parecía una hija de Afrodita (recalco: FISICAMENTE, porque Annabeth no era ninguna adolescente tonta que se pasara las veinticuatro horas del día pensando cómo mejorar el aspecto de su cabello o su maquillaje)…. Seguro que será una rompecorazones en Columbia. Ah sí, porque esa es una sorpresa que pensaba dársela mañana en el Olimpo. Yo, con ayuda de unos contactos, me encargue de que la aceptaran en la Universidad de Columbia para que pudiese estudiar arquitectura. Hubiera conseguido que la aceptaran en Yale o Harvard, pero con todo eso de la remodelación de Olimpo Annabeth debía permanecer en New York… Bueno eso, y que además se negara a dejar al hijo de Poseidón.

-Ah, ahora lo entiendo- comento Poseidón muy cerca de mi oído, trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad… Un minuto ¡¿Qué hace este degenerado a solo milímetros de mi rostro?!

-¡Lárgate!- dije ella a modo de respuesta, al tiempo que lo alejaba con un empujón y mis mejillas se teñían de un leve rubor. Pero no porque me incomodara la situación, sino más bien porque ver a Poseidón intentando usar "sus encantos", como él los llama, conmigo era algo que no soportaba desde que sucedió lo de Medusa… Simplemente me repugnaba como un tipo como este puede ser un dios.

Ahora que lo pienso, muy pocas diosas del Olimpo se han resistido a este imbécil: Hera, Artemisa, Hestia y yo; porque lo que eran Deméter, las diosas menores y, en especial, Afrodita pues bueno, ligaban con todo aquello que no fuera de su mismo sexo.

-¿Cuando entenderás que no hay mejor partido para tu hija que Percy? Digo, porque si la chica tiene tu carácter creo que terminara soltera como cierta persona- comento el dios del mar, y juro que, en ese momento, estuve tentada de tomar mi forma verdadera y aplastarlo como a un insecto.

-¡No te atrevas a insultarme en la cara cabeza de pez!- le grite molesta, al tiempo que lo señalaba mi dedo índice de manera amenazante y me quitaba los anteojos pero esto, lejos de asustarlo, hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara aun mas… ¡Por eso lo odio! Sabía que, a diferencia de Ares, yo prefería mantener el decoro y no golpear u herir a los demás, y que por eso no iba a golpearlo asi porque si. Pero si continua asi, juro que preferirá jamás haberse cruzado en mi camino.

-Cuidado con tus modales sobrinita, recuerda que eres una diosa muy importante del Olimpo y como tal debe mostrar cierta educación- fue entonces alce una ceja y le dedique una mirada de incredulidad.

O sea, este tipo, que había engañado a su esposa con cientos de mujeres a lo largo de la historia, de las cuales algunas eran casadas; que se había atrevido a profanar MI santuario y no mostro jamás mínimo remordimiento por eso; que casi destruye con una inundación toda una civilización al perder LIMPIAMENTE el patronato de Atenas ¡¿ahora quería hablarme de educación?!

-No quieras darme lecciones de etiqueta, que no eres el más indicado para eso- comente con un tono muy irónico y examinándolo de arriba abajo con la mirada -¿Y quieres que te diga otra cosa? Sé que hay mejores chicos que el tuyo- pensé que tal vez con eso Poseidón se molestaría y al fin me dejaría en paz pero, lejos de mostrar señales de fastidio, parecía más feliz que nunca porque esa chocante sonrisa radiante que tenia aun no abandonaba su rostro.

-En serio querida, yo no sé como Zeus te nombro diosa de la sabiduría si a veces das a entender que tienes el mismo coeficiente intelectual que Afrodita- ese fue el limite. Si había algo que NUNCA soportaba era que compararan con alguna de las otras diosas, excepto con Artemisa que, a mis ojos, tenía una forma de pensar muy similar a la mía. Pero que encima me compararan con alguien como Afrodita, que tenía menos cerebro que una cabra, bueno… juro por el Estigio que ya no respondo de mis actos.

-¡JAMAS ME COMPARES CON ESA!- mi grito, seguramente, fue oído por todo el Upper East Side… ¡Que digo, seguro que hasta se oyó en el Olimpo! Pero bueno, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? El cavernícola marino colmo mi paciencia, y, si bien trato siempre de comportarme como alguien educada, tenía que ponerlo en su lugar… Pero nada, ¡Poseidón continuaba mirándome con esa sonrisa suya al estilo de Pierce Brosnan!

-Y hasta tienes el carácter de Ares- comento riendo, a lo cual ya no soporte mas y me dispuse a estrujar su cuello con mis manos pero, al ver mis intenciones, dejo de reírse e intento parecer serio -A lo que iba, yo pensé una mejor solución que la tuya, que al parecer solo consiste en espiar y molestar a los muchachos: hablar con Percy- Pero ¿con quien se cree este tipo que está tratando? ¡Soy la diosa de la sabiduría! Por supuesto que se que la mejor forma de aclarar las diferencia es hablando, y, según recuerdo, eso fue lo primero que hice cuando detecte las miradas de complicidad entre Annabeth y ese muchacho. Estaba a punto de responderle, pero Poseidón se me adelanto -Y no, con hablar no me refiero a amenazarlo con chamuscarlo como salmón a la parrilla-

-¿Que le dijiste?- pregunte, más por educación que por otra cosa… Era cierto, yo amenace muchísimas veces al muchacho con dejarlo como carbón quemado si se atrevía a herir a Annabeth, pero no tenia porque admitirlo ante este engendro.

-Le pedí que me explicara cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones con Annabeth, y luego de que me respondiera que eran sinceras le aclare que si ella salía lastimada terminaría trabajando en las forjas submarina de los ciclopes- en ese momento, y por primera vez en muchísimos siglos, le dedique a mi mayor enemigo una mirada de completa perplejidad -¿Qué? A diferencia de otras yo no odio a la hija de mi peor enemiga- respondió con la barbilla alzada, como si aquello fuese algo que lo hiciera superior… Yo era más que él en muchísimos otros aspectos, y el hecho de que no odiara a Annabeth como yo odio a su hijo no tiene importancia. Además se que dijo eso solo para molestarme -Ella me agrada, es inteligente y bonita pero por sobre todo quiere a mi muchacho y eso es todo lo que me importa... Creo que Percy se saco la lotería con ella-

Esta vez, fue Poseidón quien se quedo observándolos. Estudie con detenimiento su rostro, pudiendo percibir que la sonrisa que se formo en sus labios era muy distinta a la que yo conocía, y que además sus ojos verde mar brillaban de manera particular… Parecía otra persona, y no el idiota presumido de siempre.

-Solo míralos... A leguas submarinas cualquiera notaria que se quieren muchísimo- agrego sin dejar de observarlos, a lo cual únicamente atine a bufar… Por supuesto que yo notaba eso, y ese era el problema.

-Digas lo que digas no voy a fiarme del muchacho y solo por la sencilla razón de que es tu hijo, Poseidón- respondí, antes de apartar la vista de nuestros hijos… Simplemente, y a pesar de todo lo que Jackson me había demostrado estos últimos meses, no podía fiarme de él. Si, es cierto que fue su madre quien lo educo pero por sus venas corre la sangre del troglodita que tengo en frente, y de solo pensar en todo lo que hizo estos últimos siglos tenía suficientes razones para temer por el bien de Annabeth -Ambos vienen del mar, y solo hay que ver lo cambiante que los océanos pueden ser para deducir sus caracteres-

-No me vengas con melodramas. Tú y yo sabemos cuál es la razón de que estés asi de furiosa- dijo Poseidón al instante, volviendo a enfocarse en mi rostro y esbozando esa sonrisita estúpida de hacia unos segundos atrás… Bueno, como dicen por ahí: nada es para siempre.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunte con el ceño fruncido, sintiendo como, de repente, mi corazón latía más rápido… Tenía un mal presentimiento de esto.

-Digamos que se cuál es tu nuevo pasatiempo favorito- ¿Pasatiempo? A diferencia de todos los dioses yo me dedicaba a impartir algunas clases en la Universidad de Harvard, lo que a veces ocupaba todo mi tiempo y me impedía dedicarme a practicar alguna actividad recreativa… No asi los demás olímpicos que solo pensaban en formas de divertirse, como Afrodita que no perdía oportunidad para perseguir a Michael Buble comprando boletos para todos sus conciertos- Vamos, no te hagas sé muy bien que andas en negocios con una chica mortal-

Lo sabía. Mis malos presentimientos nunca fallan, pero… ¡Poseidón no podía saberlo! Me encargue cuidadosamente de que ningún dios, semidiós o criatura mitológica me siguiera esos días. La única alternativa que me quedaba era negar todo, porque si no lo hacía seguramente intentara chantajearme.

-¡N-no sé a qué te refieres!- refute ofendida rehuyendo a su mirada, mas a causa de mis nervios mi voz sonó entrecortada… ¡Maldición! Mi padre siempre decía que era una pésima mentirosa, pero admitirlo sería aceptar que tenía una debilidad y yo no podía permitir que mis enemigos supieran eso, mas sabía que tenía la razón.

-Ya sobrinita, no tienes que mentir. Te vi el otro día conversando con la amiga de nuestros hijos, con la chica Dare- comento el dios del mar sin dejar de estudiarme con la mirada y dedicándome esa sonrisa de maldad que yo conocía desde hacía siglos.

-Pues viste mal, hombre sirena- le respondí cortante cruzándome de brazos, porque jamás aceptaría que aquello era cierto y además porque el hecho de que siguiera llamándome sobrina ya me estaba cansando.

-Insúltame todo lo que quieras pero sé lo que vi...- en ese momento saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un Iphone y comenzó a escribir un mensaje… Ah sí, porque si no lo sabían lo nuevo en el mercado del Olimpo eran los objetos tecnológicos de los mortales que Hermes se encargaba de vendernos -No puedo creer que siendo la diosa de la estrategia cayeras tan bajo como para ir a sobornar al oráculo de Delfos- prosiguió Poseidón negando con la cabeza y al borde de la risa, pero aun asi concentrado en mirar su teléfono.

-¡¿Acaso estuviste siguiéndome?!-conteste al instante, sin siquiera detenerme a pensar en las consecuencias que eso podría traer. Y fue entonces cuando la sonrisa de mi más grande enemigo se agrando a más no poder… Caí en su trampa. Me deje llevar por la ira, y termine aceptándolo.

Antes de que cualquiera piense de la misma forma que el idiota que tengo al frente, en mi defensa diré que antiguamente el oráculo de Delfos, más que ser consultado para las misiones de los semidioses, hacia predicciones referidas a cuestiones políticas y asuntos cotidianos, especialmente aquellos referidos al matrimonio, siendo estas muy acertadas. ¡Y yo no intente sobornar al oráculo! Solo seguí la antigua tradición de llevarle una ofrenda en agradecimiento por su labor... Bueno, pensé que una chica de diecisiete años no querría una cabra como recompensa por sus servicios pero que seguramente, y siendo una bohemia, le gustarían un par de entradas en primera fila y pases exclusivos a camerinos para el concierto que Paul McCartney dará en New York dentro de poco. De más esta decir que mi obsequio fue acertado porque la chica Dare casi tiene un infarto al verlos, pero esto no viene al caso.

Pero ya. Se preguntaran cual fue la razón que me llevo a mí, la diosa de la sabiduría, a realizar una consulta al oráculo. Pues bueno, es la misma que me trajo hoy hasta Central Park: la relación de mi hija con Jackson. Si hay alguien en este mundo que sabe como terminara todo esto, esa persona es el oráculo de Delfos, y debo decir que la respuesta que me dio es lo que me tiene muy preocupada.

-O sea que lo aceptas... Ah sobrina, parece que tanta inmortalidad ya está acabando con tus neuronas, porque cualquiera que tenga algo de cerebro no hace esa clase de negocios en un Starbucks de Manhattan- agrego Poseidón sin parar de reír, y estuve a punto de ahorcarlo por aquel insulto contra mi inteligencia mas él retomo la palabra- Pero tú y yo sabemos que lo que el oráculo te dijo es cierto, y eso es lo que te tiene de malas-

¡Por supuesto que no! Seguramente la chica Dare comió algo en mal estado que altero su sentido de la percepción, o tal vez se golpeo la cabeza jugando Bádminton en la Academia Clarion, ¡pero lo que me respondió no podía ser cierto! Si era necesario yo misma intervendría en la situación asi tuviera a todo el Olimpo, el Inframundo y los titanes sobre mí, pero jamás, y óiganlo bien, jamás una hija mía terminara casada con un hijo de Poseidón ¿quedo claro? ¡JAMAS!

-Escúchame bien rey del plancton, porque solo lo diré una vez, ¡SOBRE MI CADAVER PERMITIRE QUE…- le grite a todo pulmón, faltando poco para que adoptara mi forma divina, mas a mitad de la frase fui interrumpida por dos voces al mismo tiempo: una que dijo _¡¿mamá?!_, y otra que dijo _¡¿papá?!._

En ese mismísimo instante ambos, Poseidón y yo, olvidamos por completo la discusión y viramos la cabeza hacia un lado. Efectivamente allí se hallaban nuestros hijos… Al parecer, y seguramente a causa de la sorpresa, el hecho de vernos juntos los dejo completamente sorprendidos, porque la expresión de sus rostros era muy parecida a la obra _El Grito _de Munch, mas aun asi permanecieron abrazados.

-Chicos, pero que agradable sorpresa- exclamo de repente el hombre del tridente, dedicándoles a ambos una amplia sonrisa y adelantándose unos cuantos pasos hasta ellos… Típico de Poseidón. Eso de mostrarse gentil y cordial con mi hija era algo que siempre hacia para hacerme ver como una insensible bruja malvada, mas ahora no pensaba darle con el gusto.

-Hola Annabeth… y Perseo - trate de que mi voz sonara apacible, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario. Mas ¡¿cómo se suponía que yo me oyera serena y calmada si mi hija venia abrazada a la cintura del muchacho?!

Fue recién entonces cuando reaccionaron. Como un reflejo tardío al oír mi voz, Annabeth se envaro soltando el cuerpo de su novio mientras la sangre comenzaba a acumularse en sus mejillas. El chico Jackson, por su parte, borro la sonrisa de su rostro y comenzó a mirarme de forma hosca, pero aun asi continuo abrazando a mi hija, como si asi intentara desafiarme… No es ningún secreto que, asi como yo lo odio, el me odia y ya no teme demostrármelo, razón que nos llevo a discutir en varias oportunidades todo esto claro sin estar mi hija presente.

-¡¿Pero que hacen los dos aquí?!- pregunto Annabeth con incredulidad, como si el hecho de encontrarme en Central Park junto al padre de su novio fuera algo que no esperaba que sucediera ni en sus mas locos sueños… ¡Y asi habría ocurrido si el muy imbécil de Poseidón no se hubiera entrometido en mi camino!

Entonces me asalto una ola de terror inmensa… ¿Que diría ahora? Decir la verdad quedaba descartado. Simplemente eso sería admitir a los cuatro vientos que yo (la diosa de la sabiduría, mejor estrategma del Olimpo e hija favorita de Zeus) era una simple metiche que se inmiscuía en la vida de su hija espiándola, y que además soborno a una de sus mejores amigas (está bien, lo admito: ¡cometí soborno!) a sus espaldas. Pero lo peor del caso era que, si decía la verdad, dejaría a Poseidón como un ejemplo de padre perfecto y eso si que no lo podría soportar.

-Nada importante, yo tenía que traer unos peces al acuario y Atenea se ofreció gentilmente a acompañarme, ¿no es asi sobrinita?- se apresuro a responder el hombre del tritón, a lo cual tanto los chicos como yo nos volteamos a observarlo… Si, tal vez yo no tenía una mentira ideada, ¡¿Pero cómo se le ocurría decir eso?! Nuestros hijos jamás se tragarían una estupidez como esa, y más en especial Annabeth que analizaba todo detalladamente como yo. En fin, no quedaba otra que seguirle la corriente.

-Si- respondí a regañadientes, provocando que tanto las miradas sorprendidas de mi hija como la de su novio recayeran sobre mí. Para aseverar mi afirmación, asentí con la cabeza y al instante agregue- Zeus considera que debemos limar asperezas con algo de "tiempo de calidad", y tuve que aceptar… ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?- No sabía si se creerían semejante mentira, pero con la pregunta vaya que logre desviar su atención.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada seria por un momento, al tiempo que Poseidón ensanchaba su sonrisa a más no poder y me guiñaba un ojo, pudiendo jurar que él sabía algo que yo no y que seguramente no me agradaría nada. No me equivoque, porque al segundo siguiente su hijo asintió y Annabeth se volteo a enfrentarme.

-Percy fue a buscarme del instituto como todos los días, pero hoy me ofreció dar una vuelta por el parque aprovechando el buen clima antes de llevarme a casa- dijo mi hija algo temerosa, a sabiendas de que este tipo de conversaciones solían terminar en discusiones… Ella sabía muy bien que faltaban poco menos de dos meses antes de que terminara la preparatoria, y ahora más que nunca debía concentrarse en sus exámenes finales si es que quería obtener buenas notas. Claro que, estando Poseidón presente y sabiendo lo entrometido que era, decidí no hablar de este asunto ahora.

Cerré los ojos automáticamente e inhale profunda y lentamente, repitiéndome a mi misma que no debía armar una escena ahora. Lo más sensato era esperar hasta mañana, cuando Annabeth y yo estuviésemos solas en mi templo sin Poseidón o su hijo de de intermediarios.

-Pero si solo queda a unas cuantas calles de tu departamento... Digo, podrías volver sola- rebatí algo enfadada, puesto que por si mi hija no lo recordaba yo misma me encargue de adquirir un piso para ella en la intersección de la avenida Madison y la 69 de manera que tanto el Olimpo como la Academia Marymount estuvieran cerca de ella. De paso asi evitaba que se viera con Jackson o que asistieran a la misma preparatoria juntos, pero al parecer mi plan no marcho según lo esperado.

-Díselo a Percy, que a veces puede ser un paranoico- comento mi hija con voz sarcástica, aunque más que dirigirse a mí la frase iba a dirigida para el muchacho porque en ese momento volteo la vista hacia él y rodo los ojos.

-Solo me preocupa tu seguridad ¿No sabes que los criminales de New York suelen ser los más peligrosos de Estados Unidos?- argumento el hijo de Poseidón con cansancio, como si aquella fuera una charla que solían mantener a diario… No me sorprendía. Una de las cualidades principales de mi hija es que desde pequeña aprendió a ser autosuficiente y a defenderse por sí sola. Me sentía orgullosa de eso, mas no de las circunstancias que llevaron a que esto ocurriera asi.

-Lo sé, sesos de alga, pero creo que olvidas el hecho de que soy muy fuerte y además voy armada hasta los dientes- era como si Poseidón y yo hubiésemos sido excluidos de la conversación. Nuestros hijos parecían haber olvidado que nos hallábamos presente, como si estuviesen en su propia burbuja. Frente a esto, el dios del mar no hizo otra cosa que sonreír, mas yo únicamente atine a resoplar.

-Como olvidarlo, si mínimo recibo dos golpes tuyos al día... Solo pienso que algo de protección extra y compañía no te vendrían mal- ya sumidos en su propio mundo, fui testigo de cómo Annabeth sonreía complacida mordiéndose el labio y acariciaba delicadamente la mejilla de Jackson, antes de acortar la poca distancia que los separaba para unir sus labios.

Por suerte Poseidón carraspeo y detuvo todo aquello, seguramente pensando que si yo era testigo de aquello perdería los estribos y asesinaría ahí mismo a su hijo… Si pensó eso, no se equivoco. En ese momento ambos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados, al tiempo de que retrocedían para poner distancia entre ellos.

-Si nos disculpan, se nos hace tarde- comenzó Annabeth, quien fue la primera en volver a mirarnos, con las mejillas ardiendo- Sally me invito a cenar con ellos para qué celebráramos el nuevo ascenso de Paul en el trabajo, y Percy sabe que si llegamos tarde se molestara-

-No hay problema chicos, lo entendemos- se apresuro a responder Poseidón irradiando felicidad a los cuatro vientos… Era un idiota. Sabía que toda esta situación ya estaba acabando con mi paciencia, y el muy desgraciado disfrutaba el ver como yo me negaba a ceder ante mis impulsos de asesinar a su hijo-Mándale un saludo de mi parte a tu madre hijo, y recuerda lo que hablamos el otro día- ambos intercambiaron una mirada seria.

-Por supuesto- afirmo el chico Jackson con voz solemne, para luego sujetar la mano de Annabeth e intercambiar con ella una sonrisa... Jamás voy a admitirlo en voz alta, pero una pequeña e ínfima parte de mi corazón se enterneció con esta escena. Mas que quede bien claro, no pienso dejarle el camino libre al muchacho y que haga con mi hija lo que se le plazca. -Hasta luego papá, señora Atenea-

-Te estaré vigilando, Jackson- respondí con voz severa y, a pesar de que por unos instantes intercambiamos una mirada seria, no pude evitar dedicarle una sonrisa que paso inadvertida tanto para Poseidón como para mi hija, dejando al muchacho completamente confundido.

-Adiós mamá, hasta luego señor Poseidón- exclamo Annabeth, antes de sonreírnos tímidamente. El dios del mar respondió a esto alzando una mano y dedicándole un guiño seguido de una amplia sonrisa.

-Adiós cariño, te veré mañana- atine a decir en un murmullo apenas audible, viendo embelesada como mi hija, irradiando felicidad, se alejaba de nosotros de la mano de Jackson. Me alegraba ver que, luego de tanto dolor y sufrimiento, Annabeth hubiese sido capaz de seguir adelante. Y creo que con tal de ver esa expresión de paz y alegría en el semblante de mi hija podía soportar durante algún tiempo más esa relación, pero si Perseo se atrevía a lastimarla juro por el Estig…

-¿Lo ves? No tienes de que preocuparte señora sabelotodo, mi hijo es todo un caballero- comento Poseidón con petulancia a mis espaldas, logrando que perdiera el hilo de mis pensamientos y volteara a observarlo... ¡¿Hasta cuando tendría que soportarlo?! Lo mire de la forma más amenazante que pude, pero el chico sirena solo me dedico la típica sonrisa irritante que yo conocía desde hacia eones.

-Eso parece, aunque seguro que los modales los saco de su madre porque dudo que los heredara de ti- rebatí con suficiencia, mas como eso sería darle la razón y aceptar que podía soportar a su hijo al instante agregue -Aun asi, no voy a dejar de vigilarlo- con esto logre que Poseidón suspirara resignado, aunque aún continuaba sonriendo y observándome divertido.

-Pues que te diviertas con eso- respondió el dios del mar, antes de dedicarme un guiño y comenzar a volverse transparente como el agua... ¡Es un engreído! Se cree la gran cosa solo porque puede trasladarse de esa forma, y si piensa que con hacer eso se ganara mi respeto pues está muy equivocado -¡Y recuerda que esta noche hay sesión del consejo, sobrinita!- agrego antes de reírse estruendosamente, mas ya se alejaba de mi convertido en un traslucido chorro de agua que desapareció al instante.

-¡QUE NO SOY TU SOBRINA!- le grite molesta, mas podía jurar que el idiota de Poseidón ya no me había escuchado.

* * *

**Percy POV**

-Ver a esos dos juntos asi de tranquilos sí que fue raro- comente cuando ya nos hallamos lo bastante alejados de Atenea y Poseidón, pero por extraño que pareciera aun continuaba nervioso.

Y es que ¡¿cómo no estarlo?! Mi padre odia a la madre de mi novia, la madre de mi novia odia a mi padre. No soportan estar en la misma habitación desde hace siglos, y siempre lo hacen algo termina mal ¡¿y ahora dan vueltas en Central Park como si nada?! Aquí, sin dudas, hay dios encerrado. Solo un idiota se tragaría el cuento ese de que Zeus los había enviado a pasar tiempo de calidad porque, si algo aprendí en todos estos años sobre los dioses olímpicos es que les encantan las disputas familiares.

Además, claro, estaba el hecho de que la sonrisa de Atenea me había puesto los pelos de punta… ¿Como debía tomar eso? O sea, ella me odiaba y no creía que de la noche a la mañana decidiera ser amistosa conmigo. A todo esto debía agregar que era la diosa de estrategia, lo cual me hacía pensar que seguramente tenía un plan en mente.

-Sabía que no me equivocaba, la presencia que sentí hace un rato era la de mamá- dijo mi novia profiriendo un suspiro de cansancio… Aunque Annabeth no lo admitiera yo sabía que todo este rollo de su madre dirigiéndole la vida ya estaba cansándola, y tenía todo el derecho de sentirse asi. Digo, Atenea jamás hizo la gran cosa por ayudarla pero, cuando precisamente cuando comenzamos a salir, de repente le preocupaba todo lo que hiciera. -Podría jurar que estaba espiándonos-

-Creo que la broma de Rachel no le hizo mucha gracia- respondí con una amplia sonrisa, y, aunque sabía que me arriesgaba al cólera de Annabeth por insultar de manera indirecta a su madre, la verdad ya no me importaba.

Agradecía a todos los dioses que Rachel fuera tan inteligente y se hubiese arriesgado a engañar a Atenea, porque, siendo tanto amiga de Annabeth como mía, sabia que provocar la ira de un dios no era lo más inteligente que una mortal pudiese hacer… Aunque pensándolo mejor creo solo arriesgo su pellejo por esas entradas para el recital de Paul McCartney del que llevaba meses hablando.

-Eso parece, pero todavía no puedo creer que intentara sobornar al oráculo de Delfos y que encima se tragara todo el cuento del matrimonio- juro que quería reírme, pero sabía que si lo hacía solo conseguiría que Annabeth se enfadara conmigo… Si, no podía negar que ella a veces despotricaba contra su madre pero le molestaba que alguien más lo hiciera. Al parecer, ese era un derecho que solo sus hijos tenían- Aunque según veo a tu padre le divierte todo esto-

-No, creo que lo que en realidad le divierte es ver cabreada a tu madre-comente, y ya, sin poder aguantar por más tiempo, estalle en una sonora carcajada… Juro que hubiese pagado por ver la cara de Atenea el día en que Rachel la embauco de ese modo, pero me conformaba con saber que todavía seguía molesta y disfrutaba de ello. En ese aspecto papá y yo nos parecíamos.

-Sí, eso parece- Annabeth no pudo evitar sonreír aunque hizo lo posible por no reírse, seguramente pensando que aquello seria un insulto hacia su madre. Para mi mala suerte, a los pocos segundos su cara se contrajo y me miro completamente preocupada -Comienzo a creer que esto de la broma no fue una buena idea Percy… Mi madre nos vigilara aun más de lo que ya lo hace, sobre todo a ti-

-Deja que lo haga, luego de soportar esto por más de un año comienzo a encontrarlo divertido- le respondí despreocupado, aunque por dentro no me sintiera tan asi… Tener por suegra a la diosa de la sabiduría era lo peor del mundo: mi tarea solía desaparecer; lechuzas entraban a mi cuarto y lo ensuciaban con sus necesidades y a veces mi comida sabia a olivos (eso dejando de lado la sensación que tenía todo el tiempo de que alguien estaba siguiéndome) pero no podía preocupar a Annabeth con bobadas. Lo único que ella sabía era lo de las amenazas de convertirme en carbón, pero solo porque Atenea me las decía cuando iniciábamos una disputa -Y lamento decirte que yo también disfruto ver a Atenea asi de molesta-

-¿A si? Si eso llegara a oídos de mi madre tendrías que darte por muerto sesos de alga- me dijo intentando parecer seria, aunque la sonrisa picara de sus labios la delataba.

-La única persona que podría decírselo serias tú, y no creo que lo hagas- _¡touché! _Con esto conseguí se detuviera y me mirase fijamente a los ojos… Tuve que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no distraerme con ellos, porque en múltiples ocasiones ya me había pasado que por mirarlos me olvidaba completamente de lo que estaba haciendo y entraba como en un trance.

-Dame una razón para no hacerlo- espeto ella desafiándome, y sin darle lugar a replicas acorte la distancia que nos separaba para unir sus labios con los míos en un beso fugaz, consiguiendo que ella riera luego de separarnos -Esta bien, mantendré la boca cerrada pero no te detengas- agrego divertida, y solo basto que dijera eso para que yo arrojara las mochilas al suelo y la besara de forma efusiva… Si, podía ser que a veces su madre me colmara la paciencia e hiciera de mi vida un infierno, pero definitivamente momentos como este hacían que todo valiese la pena.

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Hola a todos los semidioses sueltos por Fanfiction! Estoy que me muerdo las uñas de los nervios, y es que este es la primera historia de Percy Jackson que escribo. Desde ya, si es que tuvieron el atrevimiento de llegar hasta aquí: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Para mí siempre es un placer saber que por ahí hay al menos alguien que disfruta de mis historias.

Bueno ¿por dónde comenzar? Como ya les recalque al principio, hace poco termine de leer El Héroe Perdido y, a pesar de que las ganas me carcomen por dentro, esperare hasta que editen los demás libros en mi país antes de leerlos. Fue por esto que tuve que improvisar en alguno de los detalles de la historia, mas no por esto algunos dejan de ser reales porque admito que, en este aspecto, soy un poquito obsesiva. Por ejemplo, la Academia Marymount si existe, es uno de los colegios más exclusivos de Manhattan y queda cerca del lago Le Reservoir, pero me di el lujo de cambiar el uniforme porque lo busque en internet y no me gusto. Con respecto a la ubicación de la casa de Percy si tuve que hacer unos ajustes: no voy a mentirles, solo leí los libros una vez y lo único que recordaba al escribir la historia era que en El Ladrón del Rayo él menciona que vive cerca de Greyhound Station y que además cuando suben a un taxi da una dirección. Averigüe, y según Google Earth había una estación con ese nombre cerca del East Village pero las calles que menciona Rick en el libro no existen, asi que decidí ubicar la casa de Percy en ese distrito. Si alguien recuerda algo, agradecería que me lo dijera asi corrijo esto (como les dije, soy un poco obsesiva en los detalles).

Otro aspecto que quiero recalcar es que me gustaría saber su opinión sobre la historia… No sé, siento que no supe captar muy bien la esencia de los personajes. Al principio comencé a escribirlo en tercera persona, pero llego un punto de la trama en que no supe como continuar e inmediatamente cambie todo y comencé a escribir desde la perspectiva de Percy. Es por esto que siento miedo. Soy una chica, y es la primera vez que escribo desde la piel de un muchacho. Y a pesar de que al escribir desde la perspectiva de Atenea me sentí más relajada, llego un punto en el que también me costó horrores continuar y termine demorando más de lo esperado. Es por esto que les pido sean sinceros y díganme lo que realmente piensan.

Creo que termine extendiéndome más de lo debido, de nuevo muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia. Y de antemano, también gracias a aquellos que comenten, agreguen a favoritos o a sus alertas.

Atte. Anitikis


End file.
